Hadrian Potter: The Rise of Lord Peverell
by shadowmorgul
Summary: He was abandoned, beaten, and left for dead. When he's introduced to the world of magic and learns of his family's betrayal he vows to be remembered. For this is the story of Hadrian Potter: The Rise of Lord Peverell
1. Chapter 1

Hadrian Potter: The Rise of Lord Peverell

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfiction story and it's a story that has been on my mind for quite a while I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 _Thinking/Spells/Foreign Language_

* * *

A Fateful Halloween

Lord Voldemort, also known by his filthy muggle name Tom Marvolo Riddle, sneered at the distasteful display in front of him muggles were celebrating Halloween. He glared hatefully at a group of kids dressed in ridiculous costumes and idly fingered his white yew wand beneath his robes. _'Muggles. Such a worthless waste of flesh. I should make them all burn and crumble at my feet.'_ However he decided not to as doing so would result in giving away his location to the Potters.

Before his bloodlust got the best of him he continued walking towards his destination, his mind wandering towards the prophecy he heard from his loyal death eater Snape. _" The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

He sneered at the thought. _'Do they truly believe that mere children can defeat me! I, Lord Voldemort heir to the great Salazar Slytherin, I, the most powerful Dark Lord that has ever lived!'_ But still, he decided he wouldn't take any chances and continued on to eliminate the three possible candidates for this prophecy Charles Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Hadrian Potter.

He already sent Bellatrix and a group of death eaters to take care of the Longbottoms so the Potters were his only target as of now.

Upon reaching the Potter Manor hidden under the Fidelius Charm, Voldemort gave a wave of his wand easily bypassing the wards thanks to the worthless servant rat of his Peter Pettigrew selling them out. Pointing his wand at the door he softly hissed _"Bombarda!"_ and stepped inside as the door exploded into tiny wooden splinters. Smiling coldly he heard a terrified scream and a muffled thump from within the house and was confronted by Lily and James Potter.

"Lily! It's him! Take the kids and run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted in panic as he dove away from a killing curse sailing straight towards him. Hastily drawing his wand while finishing his roll he glared hatefully at the monster before him.

 _"Stupefy! Reducto!"_ James snarled with his hatred, fury, and fear all fueling his spells.

Smiling sadistically with cruel amusement Voldemort easily batted away the spells and laughed darkly. " What's this? Trying to beat me with pathetic kid spells Potter! This will be even easier than I thought! The Dark Lord hissed when he saw three baby faces as Lily Potter hastily ran upstairs.

 _'The Longbottom child is here as well! Looks like I'll be killing three children with one stone!'_

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort snapped.

The sickly green curse of death erupted from his wand and sailed over to the Potter patriarch but James was able summon a chair to him to block it. As the chair was blasted apart he quickly transfigured a nearby sofa into a tiger and ordered it to attack. As amusing as this little duel was he was running out of time so he decided to end it quickly.

 _"Ardo Exturbo!"_ Voldemort hissed.

A bright orange ball of light was absorbed into the end of his yew wand and then exploded outwards. James only had a second to blink before the spell bulldozed through his transfigured lion and onto himself. Feeling the impact of the spell he was sent hurling to the wall where he landed with a painful crack. Without as so much a glance towards the little insect he squashed the Dark Lord climbed the stairs until he reached a locked door while hearing Lily trying to secure the room some more. Enjoying her fear and helplessness he waited for a second and then blasted the door apart.

* * *

Lily felt huge fear and the need to sob as she continued to barricade the door. Everyone was currently at an order meeting and she had just sent a plea for help using the Patronus Charm. Despite this Lily knew that it was already far too late for them to assist in any way.

Stepping inside the room after blasting the door to bits Voldemort turned his attention to Lily who was standing there wide eyed with tears streaming down her face.

"Get out of the way foolish girl, you are in my way!"

"Please! Not the children! Take me instead!"

As he was about to respond to her pleas the trembling mother quickly flicked her wrist and yelled _"Reducto!"_

Just as fast if not faster Voldemort quickly batted away the curse and sent a dark laceration curse in retaliation. She quickly conjured a shield but her eyes widened when 3 different curses rammed into her shield and shattered it upon impact. The last curse hit her defenseless body sending her to the wall unconscious just like her husband.

He muttered in disgust. "So pathetic, Dumbledore must be finally going senile if these wanabee soldiers are the best his Order can do." Stepping closer to the children he observed the prophesized children with his glowing malevolent ruby red eyes. Three children lay before him two were wailing and crying in fear while the other was observing him with as much intensity in return.

One of the crying children had reddish brown hair with hazel eyes and the other had brown hair with light brown eyes.

 _'The red hair one is Charles Potter and the other is the Longbottom brat.'_

Snorting in disgust at their irritating wails Voldemort turned his attention to the final child. Unlike the other crying brats this one had messy jet-black hair with fairly pale skin and glowing emerald eyes, reminding him of his favorite death curse.

 _'Hadrian Potter.'_ Voldemort whispered.

Staring into his emerald eyes, he felt as if his soul was being judged or what's left of it anyways. Voldemort carefully aimed his wand to the child's forehead. Although he's killed countless people he wanted to see this child's death more than anything.

This must be the prophesized child. Goodbye Hadrian Potter but you could not be allowed to reach your full potential.

He softly whispered _"Avada Kedavra"_ and watched as the sickly green light struck the boy's forehead. As the curse connected Voldemort turned his attention to the other two children and on the off chance that either one of these children were the prophesized child he decided he would have to kill them both.

Getting ready to finish the job Voldemort never saw the prone form of Hadrian Potter glowing with a green light and just as Voldemort incanted the famous two words, _"Avada Kedavra",_ the green light manifesting around Hadrian exploded connecting with the Dark Lord resulting in a yell of pain and anger while hurling his spell away from Charles Potter and Neville Longbottom.

As the Dark Lord felt his tattered soul being ripped away from his body from his perspective it looked like the glowing light came from Charles and Neville. The room exploded with green light as the Dark Lord's body turned to ashes and flying splinters cut Charles' cheek in an "S" formation while scrap metal from the roof hit Neville's cheek resulting in a branded "X" formation.

* * *

At the very front of the house, a small mousy rat let out a terrified squeak as the Potter manor's upper level exploded with a flash of green light sending pulses of magical energy in every direction. Shivering with absolute terror it carefully made its way into the house and to the nursery. The Dark Lord was nowhere in sight only a pile of ashes, his dark robes, and his wand remained through the rubble. Acting quickly the rat took the wand inside it's mouth and ran rapidly out of sight into the dark night.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, defeater of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the leader of the light in the struggle against Lord Voldemort carefully scanned his longtime friends and allies with his piercing blue eyes.

"Whatever he is planning Voldemort has chosen not to divulge his plans to anybody but himself not even Severus I'm afraid is trusted." Dumbledore spoke while ignoring the flinches made when he mentioned Voldemort's name.

Alastor Moody frowned as he said "The Dark bastard has been quiet for some months, there has been only little raids, nothing big, whatever it is it must be big for him not to trust anybody."

Nodding in tired agreement, Dumbledore let his gaze sweep across the room some were old some were young. Nevertheless each Order member's face had the same tired old look plastered on their face showing that this war was taking its toll.

"On the other hand, the Dark Lord is planning heavy raids on some families." Dedalus Diggle said in a weary voice.

"Which ones? Are they those in the order?" Molly Weasley asked with fear and worry in her tone at the thought of her family being targeted.

Mundungus Fletcher answered "No it seems the Dark Lord is targeting neutral families like the Davis, Greengrass, and Zabini families. Seems he is tired of waiting for a decision on their allegiance. Though they are adamant about staying neutral and refuse to aid him or us for that matter."

"To the Dark Lord there is no such thing as neutrality you are either with him or against him." Amos Diggory sated grimly.

Dumbledore nodded "No doubt these attacks are to send a message to the public and to get his hands on their vast fortunes to help his war effort."

Frank Longbottom groaned in frustration "I don't get it why don't they just join our cause if they're rejecting the Dark Lord.

"They're stubborn and too set in their old ways to change." Remus Lupin added tiredly.

"I do not see Lily or James here. Where are they?" Dumbledore asked looking around.

Alice answered "They are at Potter Manor with Neville. Lily volunteered to look after him along with Charles and Hadrian."

"And Peter?"

"He said-" Whatever Remus was about to say was abruptly stopped as a bright light patronus doe pranced through the door and through its mouth Lily's terrified and panicked voice was heard "Anyone please come quick he's here it's You-Know-Who! Please help!"

"Potter Manor is under attack!" Dumbledore shouted hoarsely as determination seeped through his voice.

"No! Our son and the Potters are there!" Alice shouted in fear for her friends and her only child.

Dumbledore swiftly rose to his feet along with the rest of the Order. He shouted out "We must go at once!" and swiftly apparated to Potter Manor.

 _'The prophecy children are all at the same place! I cannot allow them to perish or our world is doomed. This must be what Tom had planned all along...I'm such a fool!'_

* * *

Immediately apparating to Potter Manor the Order arrived with a loud CRACK. The sight that awaited them shocked them the top floor of the manor was completely blown up as the roof had caved in. Alice let out a chocked sob and rain into the house "Neville! Lily! James!"

Snapping out of their shocked horrified trance Dumbledore rapidly led the rest of them inside the house and saw James slumped on the side of the floor unconscious with his head face down. Sirius quickly ran over and checked for a pulse. He was immediately relieved to find that he was alive. "James is still alive! He has 3 broken ribs and a shattered arm!

Nodding in relief Dumbledore ordered someone to take him to St. Mungos and ascended up the stairs. Upon entering the nursery he scanned the room.

Alice rushed past him and shouted. "Neville! Lily!"

The three boys were lying in what was once a nursery. Hadrian was lying face up and quiet while Charles and Neville were wailing and crying their eyes out.

Albus! Wha- what is this?" Remus stammered as he pointed to pile of ashes and a tattered black cloak.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled Voldemort has been vanquished." Dumbledore stated in disbelief as he took the sight in of the three children with clear relief.

After checking on Lily and making sure she was alright he sent her to St. Mungos to be alongside her husband in the hospital. Dumbledore then turned to the three boys. Charles and Neville were crying their eyes out with bleeding scars on their cheeks while Hadrian seemed to be knocked unconscious. Looking more closely he saw Charles had an "S" shaped scar and Neville had a "X" shaped scar on their cheeks, while Hadrian had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

 _'The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal...'_ Unable to distinguish which one the dark lord had chosen he scanned their scars. To his dismay he couldn't find anything due to the lingering dark magic in the air. Seeking another method he checked their magical cores, Charles and Neville had above-average high cores while Hadrian's core was drastically low.

 _'There is no way Voldemort would have picked the one with the lowest magical strength. It must be Charles and Neville together then...'_ It never occurred to him that as a result of blocking the killing curse Hadrian's core would be depleted. And thus, Dumbledore made a decision that altered fate itself and would change the magical world forever.

By now, Potter Manor was filled with Order members, Ministry officials, aurors, and other people who apparated in. Walking outside the house Dumbledore confronted these people and raised Charles Potter and Neville Longbottom into the air so they all could see.

"Lord Voldemort has been defeated! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Neville Longbottom and Charles Potter! The vanquishers of the Dark Lord and the Boys-Who-Lived!"

The crowd went silent and then as if a cannon went off cheers erupted from everywhere as they celebrated the downfall of the Dark Lord.

* * *

3 Months Later...

After announcing the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort the Boys-who-Lived were celebrated with gifts, praises, and a bunch of attention. Currently Potter Manor was filled with friends and loved ones, the air and vibe full of joy and freedom something that was absent during the Dark Lord's reign.

Hadrian or Harry as he is called by his family was just sitting on the floor enjoying the new shiny toys that he had just found: a golden snitch and a teddy bear. He laughed and giggled in happiness as he threw them in the air. Charles and Neville seeing Hadrian's fascination tried to take it away from him.

Finally, after a short struggle Charles and Neville took the snitch and teddy bear respectively. Upset at the loss Hadrian tried to get the toys back, however now there was a three way tug-of-war for the toys. As his frustration mounted Hadrian lashed out and his magic responded sending Charles and Neville across the floor where they then bawled their eyes out crying.

The adults talking had their discussion interrupted by a shriek and then saw with shock filled eyes as Charles and Neville were flung away from Hadrian.

Lily quickly ran to her precious savior son and began to comfort him "Shhh it's alright sweetie, mommy's here nothing bad will happen."

"Albus did you see that!" James exclaimed.

"Yes it looks like Harry just did his first accidental magic. I'm astounded he did so at such a young age." Dumbledore furrowed his brows as he pondered this shocking new development.

"He could have hurt his brother and my Neville" Alice said as she picked up Neville and started comforting him too.

"Albus we have to discuss this" said James as he led Lily and Dumbledore to an empty libraryand shut the door.

"What should we do? He almost hurt Charles and Neville!" Lily said in fear.

"We cannot allow anything to happen to them they're our saviors!" James said in a stern voice.

"Perhaps then a distance should be put between them then." Dumbledore suggested.

"But how?"

Maybe Hadrian can spend some time with some other families until he's eleven, then you can reclaim him." Dumbledore suggested once again.

Lily and James spoke quietly to each other for several minutes until a decision was made.

"You are right distance is the best thing for this family right now. Charles is going to be trained by you and we can't afford for Harry to become a distraction or jealous. So that's why we have decide to send Harry to Lily's sister. James explained in a calm delivery.

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot upward in surprise " Are you sure my boy? Surely such measures doesn't need to be undertaken? Why not some other magical families? I'm sure they would gladly take the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"No we cannot afford for Harry to hear about Charles and Neville it might cause him to become jealous. Besides with Lily's sister Harry will be safe from anybody that wishes to harm him to get to Charles."

With a sad sigh Dumbledore turned to them and nodded "Very well Harry will be sent to Lily's sister."

As the Potters left Dumbledore's face grew pensive. While he wanted the worlds savior's to be safe he didn't want Harry to become taken completely out of the magical world either.

 _'I hope we know what we are doing...I guess only time will tell...'_

* * *

And so Albus Dumbledore found himself a week later at the doorstep of Number Four of Privet Drive. Gently, he laid down the baby wrapped in a blanket with a note to inform Lily's sister, Petunia of the situation. Before he turned and apparated away he muttered "Good luck Hadrian Potter, I'm sorry but it must be done for the Greater Good. I hope you can forgive an old man for his actions. With one last remorseful look he vanished silently into the night.

And so with this, the wheels of fate were set in motion and Albus Dumbledore would be none the wiser. For the world would lay witness to the rise of Hadrian Potter, the Rise of Lord Peverell.


	2. The Escape and The Meeting

**Hadrian Potter: The Rise of Lord Peverell**

 **I do not own Harry Potter though I wish I did.**

 _Thinking/Spells/Foreign_ Language

* * *

The Escape and The Meeting

5 years later...

Hadrian Potter or Harry as he was called, was standing outside on a sidewalk as rain was pouring from the sky, completely soaking his clothes he felt little droplets of water mixing with his own tears. Every since he arrived in this hellhole the Dursleys had not been kind to him. His cousin always bullied him and scared away anyone that was even remotely close to him. So that basically left him with no friends at all. He was constantly beaten by the fat piece of wasteless flesh called his uncle while his bony horse-faced aunt always belittled him and slapped him if he showed any emotions telling him freaks don't deserve emotions.

He couldn't understand how he was even related to these abusive and horrible people. He had always wondered what his parents looked like and why they left him here. The only response he got whenever he asked was "Your parents didn't want a freak like you so they left you here" or "Don't ask questions freak!"

He had always dreamed that his parents would one day return and show up to take him away from his aunt and uncle but they never showed up. They never dropped by to acknowledge him or send him birthday cards. Nothing...He dosen't even remember what they look like.

 _'Someone must really hate me to make me related to them. Although I'm not surprised my mother is related to that horse-faced woman. She's just as terrible as my aunt if she left me here, abandoned to this fate.'_ He thought gloomily.

Just a few moments ago, his cousin Dudley just pushed down into a puddle of water on the way to school, while running away and laughing at his misfortune. He quickly got into the bus and the driver took off since he was unable to see him. Thus he was here on the sidewalk with rain pouring on him. His uncle would no doubt learn of his tardiness and beat him again for it.

The beatings were regular nowadays, for strange things always happened to him what with him vanishing on the roof and turning his teacher's hair blue one time. After a while, he got used to the beatings though they still hurt. In secret though he would try to replicate these strange powers he had in his cupboard when everyone was sleeping.

The most he could do so far was summon things towards him, throw them back, and unlock the locks on his door. Sighing as he opened his eyes Hadrian began to walk to his so-called home. His eyes had a hollow and lifeless look to them as he imagined the severe beating he would receive when he got home. Suddenly, it became too much too bear, he didn't want to get beaten anymore. Ever since he could understand words his aunt subjected him to doing chores and manual labor even when he was seconds away from passing out due to his malnourished body.

Now at the age of six, Harry was not treated with the love and care as Albus Dumbledore had hoped. Upon his arrival he was immediately treated with hostility, anger, and hatred. Day after day, week after week, year after year, he would pray for some help from anybody that was listening even his parents to come and help.

And the chores got longer and more tedious. The beatings grew steadily worse as he grew older. The Dursley's rarely needed a reason to beat him. He would get beaten if he did better than Dudley in school. He would get beaten if he gave out a cry of pain or even a whimper during a beating. He was slapped by his aunt when he smiled because his aunt believed freaks don't deserve the right to smile.

Despite his years of crying, praying, and begging not one soul came to help him not one. Suddenly a huge course of anger encompassed his entire being, his emerald eyes glowed with fury as he snarled and looked towards the sky thinking of his so called parents.

He glared balefully at the sky. "I always asked for your help. I begged and prayed that one day you would realize your mistake and take me back because that's what family does. But no, you never came, you never answered, you never raised a finger to help your son. You must truly hate me to make me live in this god-forsaken hellhole." Hadrian muttered as fresh tears ran down his face.

"But I want you to know, I hate you just as much. I will never ask for your help again. I am done waiting for help that will never come." Hadrian said with a shuddering breath as he looked away from the sky and once again started walking towards his living hell.

* * *

Immediately arriving at the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive, Hadrian opened the door before slamming it shut and locking the door. He panted in exhaustion as he remembered the cold fury he felt towards his miserable life. The raw animalistic rage, the tears, the rain all of it came together to fuel his complete hatred. His musings were cut short however.

"Freak! Where have you been? You come in late and now you are splattering water and mud all around the house!" Shouted Vernon Dursley.

Ignoring his stuttered reply, the large walrus of a man tumbled forward before grabbing him and slamming him against the wall with a yell "Freak! I could care less for your pathetic excuses!"

With that, he began to beat his nephew with his large, big, meaty fists. Drawn by Hadrian's cries of pain Dudley Dursley poked his head out from the corner and watched with total glee as his dad beat his worthless cousin. "Go get him dad!" Dudley cackled. Upon noticing that his son was watching, Vernon stopped his fist from hitting Harry's face and decided to have a teaching moment with his son. "Beat the freak Dudley! He needs to learn his place! Below us!" Vernon laughed cruelly. Grinning evilly, Dudley began to pummel his cousin just like his father had done mere moments ago.

Hadrian curled up into a fetal position with his arms protecting himself from his cousin's blows. He did not understand why he was treated this way, why his parents abandoned him, why he must feel this pain. His eyes, once squeezed shut, snapped open and glowed with fury and power as he thrust his arms outward with a primal yell "No! Stop!"

Power fueled his desire as when Dudley was about to go for another round he was blasted across the hallway. Dudley began to give a wail of surprise and pain as he hit the ground roughly and started to wail. "Mo-Mom! Da-Dad! He just used his freakishness on me!"

Hearing his son's distraught voice Vernon Dursley lumbered to where they were and his face quickly turned to a dark shade of red and purple.

"Yo-you stupid freak! How dare you use _IT_ against Dudley! That's my son!" Vernon Dursley's vision completely turned red and with a roar of dark fury, he grabbed a kitchen knife from the kitchen and stabbed his nephew with it and Harry felt it connect with one of his lungs.

Hadrian gave a loud cry of pain as he was stabbed and his uncle pulled out the knife.

"Look at what you made me do you dumb freak!" Vernon Dursley shouted in a rage. If the child died he and his family could go to jail. _'But, then again we won't ever have to see the freak's face ever again.'_ Vernon smiled darkly then snarled "You better heal up then go and clean the mess you made!"

Grabbing the back of his neck he threw Hadrian inside the cupboard he slept in and locked the door. As Hadrian lay on the stone cold floor of his cupboard he could feel blood leaking out from his wound. As he struggled to remain conscious Hadrian's magic was reacting to his state and his vision began to flicker.

 _'I need to leave this place. I can't do this anymore. Please! Please! I need to leave!'_ And with that last thought a loud crack was heard, as Hadrian's cupboard, a place full of sadness, loneliness, and despair was now empty.

* * *

In Knockturn Alley an equally loud crack was heard as a boy of about six years old crashed onto the floor in a heap unconscious and blood seeping from a very deep wound.

A figure with a dark hood looked on with calculating bright yellow eyes as taking this all in he approached the boy. Checking to see if he was still alive he felt a pulse, a faint one, but enough to know that the child was not dead.

Quickly making up his mind the figure drew his wand, stopped the blood leaking from the wound and picked up the boy as they disappeared deeper into the dark alley.

* * *

Hadrian groaned as he returned to consciousness. Although he felt stiff from staying in one place for too long he felt more rested than he could ever remember. He slowly sat up as he noticed he was resting on a bed with a bandage around the wound where his uncle had stabbed him. _"Well there goes my theory on dying."_ Frowning at the thought he took in his surroundings.

The walls were a dark blue color, there were no windows and the only light generated from the room was due to a couple of lanterns away from the bed.

"Ahh I see that you have awakened." A rough raspy voice spoke from behind him.

Whirling around to face the speaker Hadrian let out a gasp while narrowing his eyes. An old man was standing before him. He had long greyish-white hair and wore midnight black robes that seemed to blend in with the all encompassing darkness that surrounded the room. However, the most distinguishing thing about the old man that stood out were his eyes, a bright yet cold and menacing shade of yellow. Moving with a grace that belied his old age the man looked at him with amusement.

"It's always interesting to see someone so defensive even more so when they are as young as you are." The man said.

"Well I was always mature for my age. Now where are we?" I asked smoothly.

As the man's yellow eyes scrutinized me further he said "A secluded spot deep inside the bowels of Knockturn Alley."

"So tell me child what is your name?" The old man asked me before I could question him more on our location.

"What's your name?" I calmly repeated his words back to him. On the outside I was calm but on the inside a million thoughts were racing through my head _'Where am I? What's Knockturn Alley? Who is this guy? And most importantly what does he want?'_

Smirking back at me he looked at me with his piercing yellow eyes then replied in a raspy but calm manner as well. "I asked first."

At that I looked at him in disbelief. ' _What's with this_ guy?' Quickly schooling my features I looked back at him and was surprised when I saw a calculating glint in his eyes. _He's looking for information! Well alright if that's the way he wants to play two can play at that game.'_

"The name is Johnson." I smirked at him. _'At least the Dursley's were good for something. After all because of them I ceased being a naïve child and learned how to lie, cheat, and steal in order to survive.'_ I thought.

"Well then Johnson, allow me to introduce myself the name is Alfred." He still replied calmly to my response although this time with a smirk.

"Now then Johnson would you mind telling me what caused you to apparate here in your previously bloody condition?" The newly introduced Alfred asked curiously.

When he raised an eyebrow, Alfred continued "You arrived here with multiple bruises, a puncture lungs, and two broken ribs."

"Are you the one that healed me?" Johnson asked all the while thinking _'What is apparating?'_

"Yes, I saw your apparition it was quite impressive actually. I found you unconscious and bleeding heavily so I healed you." Alfred replied.

"I see." _'This information gathering isn't really working, all he's giving me is enough to satisfy my curiosity, I need a plan to escape, there's no way I'm going back to the Dursleys._

But as he was about to attempt to run, Alfred said something that shocked him to his core. "I must confess I am shocked that a young child such as yourself can muster enough magic to apparate, it's not common in most young wizards.

 _'Magi-Magic, did he say magic? Is that what I can do? Wait a minute the vanishing on the roof! Is that why the Dursleys always hated me? Because I have magic! I'm a wizard!'_ I decided to take a risk and show my ignorance "I can do magic?"

Now it was his turn to be shocked "You mean you never knew you had magic?" Alfred asked incredulously.

"No I was always called a freak by my aunt and uncle and I practiced my gifts in secret but I never knew that it was magic that I could do." I said.

Regaining his composure Alfred continued "I now see. They were the ones who put you in this condition weren't they?"

Nodding tersely at his question, Alfred shocked me when he growled "Filthy Muggles!"

"Muggles?" I asked confusedly

"A term for non-magical scum like your aunt and uncle." Alfred explained.

"Mmm, that term sounds about right makes them seem less than human." I smirked.

"That it does." he smirked back at me.

"So, what is your true name because I'm sure it's not Alfred?" I asked with a smirk.

"What's your true name Johnson?" He drawled back to me with a mirroring smirk.

"I asked first" I mockingly replied.

At that he burst out laughing. "Very well...my true name is Stryker La Croix it's such an honor and you are?." The newly introduced Stryker mockingly bowed, awaiting my answer.

"Hadrian Potter" I said bluntly.

He looked in me in shock before cackling once again, "Who would've thought I'm talking with the brother to the Boy-Who-Lived!." Still chuckling in amusement he noticed my stone cold face and the absolute fury in my eyes. "Uhhh...Hadrian?"

"You will tell me everything there is to know about my family, you will leave nothing out." I hissed.

And so as Stryker explained everything to me about my so-called family the fury and anger I felt multiplied as I realized they did abandon me, but, not for some stupid noble reason, but they abandoned me for my own brother!

"The fools I'll show them! I'll show them all! I may not be one of the famous Boys-Who-Lived but I'll rise above them all!" I growled in anger as a faint greenish aura surrounded my body.

Stryker looked on in shock _'Such power, such hatred, but most of all such potential! He's perfect! So he wants to be great, I can help him with that, after all I am old, I don't have many years left but with him as a successor and me teaching him he'll change the very fabric of the magical world!'_ He laughed and laughed till tears ran down his face.

Hadrian hearing Stryker's laughter broke away from his thinking of vengeance and his aura dissipated. "What are you laughing at old man?"

"Haha...haha...the magical world won't know what hit them." Stryker still chuckling madly said.

"What do you mean? Start talking!" Hadrian said his voice full of controlled anger, his mind still on his family.

Stryker laughed darkly "tell me boy would you like to have the power to show the world your more than your brother? Would you like to show the world! Show your family!" Astrid yelled at the end.

"But how?" I asked intrigued.

Stryker smiled coldly "Become my apprentice."

"And what would I gain from this apprenticeship?" I asked calculating the benefits and the drawbacks. Though I doubt he could help me at all, what with his frail old body, and maddening mood swings.

"Hahaha you really were raised by muggles weren't you, then again normal British wizards probably wouldn't recognize me anyways, the Brits never see past their own country."

"What do you mean who are you?" Hadrian asked defensive and ready to fight for his life if need be.

"I already told you. My name is Stryker La Croix. Although I forgot to mention I'm wanted in 4 different countries for illegal uses of rituals, dark magic, and many other pathetic charges oops..." Stryker revealed with a laugh.

"Yo-you mean you're a criminal." Hadrian asked shocked.

"Yes and a very competent one at that. I'm quite proficient in curse breaking, runes, wards, and dark magic. I could teach you all of this and more so what do you say? Will you follow the path of Vengeance? Will you follow the path of power? Stryker finished strongly, eager to have this young powerful wizard as his pupil as he stuck out his hand.

As he was about to give his answer Hadrian suddenly had a memory flash back at him: _'Yo-you stupid freak! How dare you use IT against Dudley! That's my son! Vernon Dursley's vision completely turned red and with a roar of dark fury, he grabbed a kitchen knife from the kitchen and stabbed his nephew with it and Harry felt it connect with one of his gave a loud cry of pain as he was stabbed and his uncle pulled out the knife.'_

That same feeling of hopelessness, despair, and fury consumed him. Before he was powerless to stop the Dursleys and he got beaten day after day as a result and nobody came to help him _:_

 _'But I want you to know, I hate you just as much. I will never ask for your help again. I am done waiting for help that will never come." Hadrian said with a shuddering breath.'_

' _I made a promise to myself and I'll be damned if I don't keep it!'_ And so with a sense of determination a little sparkle of life came back inside Hadrian's lifeless and hollow eyes. He reached out and shook hands with Stryker.

"I'll do it on one condition." Hadrian says

"And what is that" Stryker asks.

"With your training my name will be remembered forever." Hadrian says coldly.

"Done" Stryker smiles coldly.

 **Man what a chapter now Stryker La Croix is an OC I made up and yes I plan for Hadrian to have other teachers/mentors in the future. Hadrian is now 6 years old and only 5 years away from Hogwarts. Thanks for all the support guys I can't believe so many people liked this story since it's my first one and all. The next chapter will probably include a time skip and a peak into the training Hadrian has received from Stryker.**


	3. The Heist and The Rescue

**_Hadrian Potter: The Rise of Lord Peverell_**

 ** _I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did._**

 ** _Summary: He was abandoned, beaten, and left for dead. When he's introduced to the world of magic and learns of his family's betrayal he vows to be remembered. For this is the story of Hadrian Potter: The Rise of Lord Peverell. HP/DG_**

 ** _Harry is dark and has a sarcastic sense of humor. Wrong-Boy-Who Lived theme_**

 _Thinking/Spells/Foreign Language_

* * *

The Heist and The Rescue

3 years and 4 months later...

The light of the full moon shone through the night and blessed the earth with its luminous beauty while the stars twinkled like beacons across the night sky. The forest below was vast and dark yet possessed a calm and almost serene ambience that contributed to its presence. All in all, it was a beautiful night.

However, the peace and tranquility of the area was broken by the sound of a spell being cast in the otherwise quiet night. A small cloaked figure walking through the woods suddenly stopped and turned its hooded face towards the direction where he heard the spell. The figure had been wandering through the forest for a while now awaiting the signal.

Looking up at the sky he was unsurprised as he saw a yellow light in the sky slowly disappearing. Now with the signal being cast and the sound of faint conversations in the distance the figure began to pick up the pace and head towards the target.

As he drew closer, the conversations grew louder and he could hear faint sounds of struggling and the cursing of men. Still covered in the shadows, the cloaked figure hid behind a fairly large boulder and looked over at where the sounds came from. Four men stood guarding the entrance to their well-hidden hideout that melted into the background. Many crates and boxes laid around the entrance while faint lanterns showed the passage into the structure.

The struggling and the cursing the figure heard seemed to be coming from inside the hidden, man-made structure judging from the same sounds coming from inside.

The figure smirked _'All too easy. They won't know a thing.'_

Taking a quiet yet deep breath to prepare himself, the small figure crouched down and jumped into the air. Instead of crashing down back onto the ground like most would do the figure seemed to glide in the air before landing behind the three guards with silent yet deadly grace. Making a small, inaudible sound, the figure jumped onto the back of the nearest unsuspecting guard, unsheathed his dagger, and covered the man's mouth while driving the weapon onto his exposed neck.

The man gurgled as the life faded from his eyes before his body hit the floor dead. The sound of the body and gurgle alerted the three guards as they spun around to confront the unknown killer. Before they could cry out in alarm and warn the others the figure struck forward throwing three darts in quick succession piercing each of the three guard's necks with deadly accuracy.

The men twitched before going still. With a careless flick of his wand the corpses were flung aside so they wouldn't be easily discovered. _'Looks like those darts covered with the draught of living death really came in handy.'_ The figure moving forward towards the entrance while still sticking to the shadows, heard the cursing and decidedly now feminine yelling get louder with each step he took.

The building he was in was almost coliseum-like with a large space in the middle. It was three stories high and on each level there were guards stationed, however the vast majority of the guards were on the ground floor talking and laughing at each other while leering at something.

 _Mmmm...I'll need an advantage if I'm going to make it out of here undetected.'_

With that, he made his way to the stairs that led to the top floor as all the men were preoccupied. He could practically feel the lust and greed emitting off of them as he looked towards the men. Frowning he peered over at what caught the men's attention.

A large cage was put to the side where a group of terrified women were trapped inside. They were blind-folded, gagged, and had tears flowing freely down their cheeks. However, what truly caught his attention was the faint aura of beauty and the allure that the women were emitting due to their fear and lack of control. _'Well what do you know...Veelas.'_

 _'Kidnappers.'_ He thought darkly. _'It looks like this building is their base...strange treasure hunters don't usually kidnap women.'_

Sneering disgustedly at his targets he began to concentrate. _'Let's see...Where are- Aha! Found it!'_

With the object of this entire operation being found, he made his way towards his target silently and efficiently dispatching of all the guards on the top floor.

Finally, a small room with a closed door stood before him. About to reach over to open it he felt a wave of magic hit him as he looked at the door. Frowning he remembered his training, scrutinizing the door he used an advanced Curse-Breaking skill, green eyes flashing, he probed the door with his magic checking for any wards.

 _'Not bad...proximity, alert, and mild pain wards. And what's this a compulsion weaved around them. Not bad at all...unfortunately not good enough.'_

Quickly unraveling the wards from the door with a couple waves of his wand, he quietly opened it and took in the interior of the room. Two men sat on the couches in front of a large table where stacks of gold Galleons were piled on. A wooden storage contained jewelry, spare wands, and other useless items.

The men turned to the door as soon as it opened. The robed figure could easily make out that these men were the leaders of this organization based on their finer looking robes. One man was fat and bald with a smug greedy look in his eyes as he counted the gold coins. While the other was more lanky and taller. He lazily had his legs sprawled all over the couch while drinking from a bottle of Firewhiskey.

The figure's frame by the door was small, almost like a child's. A dark hood covered the upper half of his face and was dressed in dark robes. The only thing that stood out were his piercing dark emerald eyes.

"Hey who-" Whatever they were going to say was immediately cut off as the small figure drew his wand.

 _"Diffindo!" "Diffindo!"_ The figure whispered.

With frightening speed and accuracy the spells pierced both of the leader's necks killing them instantly.

"The spoils of war" The figure said to himself as he watched in satisfaction as their heads were cleaved off from their shoulders.

Satisfied that they were silenced without raising alarm he turned toward the pile of Galleons on the table. With a wide grin, he chuckled "Jackpot!"

Taking out a bottomless bag he began to dump the coins into it. After dumping the last of the coins he began to scan the room for the real reason he was here.

 _'C'mon where are you?...no...no...no...Aha! There you are!'_

Finding the item he was looking for he approached a small metal vault. Quickly cleansing the vault of any wards and dark curses on it he opened the vault. Inside was a small tattered book. While it would be completely insignificant to anyone else, he knew better. This book was his sole reason for coming here.

Curiously flipping through it he found many obscure wards, spells, and runes that he never knew even existed, but the real prize laid at the very back of the book where a map was drawn.

 _'Mmm...so this is the map of Emyn Muil._

"Took you long enough." A dark yet strangely familiar voice said out of nowhere.

Quickly whipping his head in alarm the sight that greeted him was perhaps the most oldest and creepiest old man he had ever met in his entire life. His greyish-white hair looked tame compared to the soul-wrenching bright yellow eyes that regarded him with amusement and dare he say it a fondness. His skin was a tan color, while dressed in the tattered black robes that he always wore. In all, he looked like a being sent straight from hell.

Sneering the figure replied, "Well we can't all be masters of wards and stealth now can we Stryker, not to mention complete ugliness."

"Mmm...you flatter me, however, I see no reason for you to get jealous over my looks Hadrian, your already quite the looker. In a few years you'll have all the girls at your feet." Stryker smirked.

"Yeah Stryker I'm soo jealous. What with your wrinkles and those heart-warming eyes." Hadrian snorted in sarcasm. Chuckling at his antics, the man turned to his attention to the book in the figure's hands.

"So this is the map of _Emyn Muil,_ we are one step closer to our goal Hadrian." Stryker said.

"So now what will you do? Shall we leave or will you dispatch of the rest?" Stryker asked curiously.

Hadrian sighed. "I'm no hero Stryker you know that. Although their cursing and yelling is getting rather annoying. I might as well finish what I started and end their pathetic existence just like their friends and leaders. Can't give one without the other. After all, that would be favoritism."

"Got any plans Stryker?" He asked.

"Remember your training. While you would normally dispatch them from the shadows without exposing yourself, in the building we are in there isn't much of a place to hide. Charging in is the only option you have. You have the element of surprise. For now use that. Your magic is still developing so don't use spells that are too powerful just yet. The use of runes would be perfect in this situation." Stryker said in a raspy yet general-like voice.

Looking over at the caged woman, he said "They are all blindfolded. Good, that will help us out since they won't see a thing." With that he leaped into the air and descended on the five unsuspecting men below.

* * *

By now the men had subdued the girls and locked them in their cage, while blindfolding and gagging all of them. Leering at the woman one of the men grunted in French.

 _"Damn, these girls took quite a while. Shall we break them as punishment?"_ He said while licking his lips in anticipation.

 _"No, we will receive higher prices if they are undamaged. People will pay high prices to have Veela as their play toys. The money then can be used to fund our expedition for the lost treasure."_ A bulky man, who was the leader of the five grunted back.

 _"Such a damn shame, I never had a Veela before."_ Another man replied.

 _"Yeah well-"_ One of the men was suddenly cut off by a huge ball of fire engulfing his entire body.

* * *

As the figure descended, drawing his wand he quickly weaved his wand in the runic pattern of _Kaen._ Almost immediately an orange crackle of energy formed before erupting from his wand in a zigzag pattern of fire hitting the unsuspecting five guards, killing them instantly. With the smell of brimstone invading his nostrils he landed softly.

Hearing guards rushing towards him due to the noise of the explosion he drew the rune of _Sigel,_ resulting in a bright light similar to the sun illuminating from his wand and he shot it towards the ceiling.

As the guards were blinded by the light the figure snarled, _"Ardere Sagitto!"_

The guards stood no chance as a volley of arrows materialized in front of him and with a flick of his wrist all the arrows pierced the guards in the chest.

The guards that were out of harms way quickly began sending numerous hexes and spells at him, but with unnatural grace and speed that belied his small frame the figure dodged all of the spells while retaliating with his own putting the guards down one by one.

The figure hissed. _"Aqua Eructo!"_ The jet of cool water drenched the remaining guards before using the rune of _Laguz_ to spread the water onto the floor away from him.

Smirking the figure pointed his wand at the floor _"Debiles Fulmen!"_ The guards started convulsing and screaming in agony as they felt the electricity, powered by the water, wash over them and flung them towards the opposite side of the room with a painful crack.

Seeing more guards coming the figure yelled with fury as he leaped over to meet them.

* * *

Allen was completely terrified. Things had been going so good the past three weeks. They had stolen and captured a bunch of money and women through a combination of trickery, force, and cunning. The highlight of their week had been when they found the map to the legendary treasure of _Emyn Muil_ and captured a bunch of Veela to top it all off. Apparently one of the Veela was also the wife to Sebastian Delacour, the Head of the Department of Foreign Affairs for the French Ministry of Magic and a very rich man. Many people knew that Veela were often the recipients of hate filled jealousy and the anger and disgust of blood-purists.

Now if they could've played their cards right and blackmailed the right people, they could receive a huge amount of ransom money. Using this they could fund the expedition for the legendary treasure of _Emyn Muil_ and live the luxurious lifestyle that they were after. He was stationed as a guard on the second level and grunted in annoyance; he would've preferred much more if he was on the ground below with the others as they leered at the barely clothed Veela in the cage. However, in all things were looking up for their organization.

Then suddenly a large fire exploded around the entire floor on top of them and then everything turned to chaos. A figure quickly dispatched of five men in mere seconds and was tearing apart those below as he nimbly dodged and weaved through spells with surprising agility as he and others from upstairs sent spell after spell at it.

He watched with satisfaction as his dark cutting curse sailed straight towards the unknown figure. To his shock and fear, the curses were dodged and side-stepped easily without much effort. The figure then resumed its slaughter as if the spells were never even sent his way.

His comrades began to yell out "Who the hell is this!" "Kill him!" "Help!"

They were quickly silenced. As he looked on with wide horrified eyes, Allen could see the figure resembled a humanoid wraith. It's small frame was completely covered in a black robe that blended in with the shadows. A haunted aura of death and destruction oozed from the figure. And to tap it all off a pair of menacing, eerie, green eyes that seemed to pierce everything with merely its gaze.

He had never seen or heard of such a person, until now. A terrified scream tore through his trembling lips as he screamed in absolute fear "Monster! Its a monster! Run!"

With the battle and all thoughts of money forgotten, he turned and ran out for the exit since the building was warded with anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards to protect them from aurors. Now, it served to be their undoing. Apparently finished with those below, the figure turned its gaze towards those above. Pointing its wand towards them, the figure drew something on one of the pillars of the building with its wand.

He heard terrified screams from his comrades as the floor beneath them started to shake. He looked towards the heartless monster in fear before the figure roared " _Rampago!"_ He suddenly felt the floor underneath them crumble piece by piece until the whole upper floor collapsed killing his friends and himself, crushed mercilessly by the rubble.

* * *

Apolline Delacour was absolutely scared. First of all, she was stunned by an unknown assailant and when she woke up, she was in a dreadful place, full of disgusting men who leered over her body with dark grins. As she looked over to her side, she saw similar barely clothed women looking as scared as she was.

Almost immediately her heightened magical senses felt the women's aura burst out in response to their fear.

 _'They're Veela! Just like me!'_ Apolline thought in shock.

Suddenly a cold feeling coursed through her body as she realized who these men were. Slave traders. She quickly began to scream and struggle along with the other women as they kicked and yelled for help. Immediately, the men came over and drew their wands, petrifying them with _Petrificus Totalus._

With her body petrified she could only look on helplessly as the men tied her and the other Veela's hands behind their backs, along with blindfolding, and gagging them with a piece of cloth. Putting them into a cage to prevent any kind of escape. Then hearing what these disgusting men said sent a cold shiver down her spine and she couldn't stop the tears escaping from her eyes.

 _"Damn, these girls took quite a while. Shall we break them as punishment?"_ She heard one of them say.

 _"No, we will receive higher prices if they are undamaged. People will pay high prices to have Veela as their play toys. The money then can be used to fund our expedition for the lost treasure."_ She felt relief at the first part but then we she heard the second, more fear flooded through her entire being.

 _"Such a damn shame, I never had a Veela before."_ Another man said.

 _"Yeah well-"_ Whatever he was going to say was cut off by something hot landing on top of him as she could feel the scorching heat emanating from outside the cage and felt the shock as the ground trembled.

Among the cries of surprise, Apolline heard something that sent her into panic. The screams of pain and the gasps of dying descended upon the entire building like a dark plague. At that moment Apolline never felt so scared in her life, and beside her she could hear the whimpers of the other Veela as they too, felt complete and utter fear course through their veins.

Then suddenly Apolline heard a terrified shout "Monster! Its a monster! Run!" Then a sudden roar was heard as a huge shockwave hit the entire building.

More screams followed before the last shriek was halted by a loud THUMP!

All was silent until she heard distinct footsteps inching closer and closer towards their cage. As she could hear the cage being opened she began to whimper in fear. Whatever control she had crumbled as the figure stopped right in front of her. Squeezing her eyes tight she prepared for the blow to finish her.

 _'Please let it be painless! I love you Fleur, Gabby, Sebastian...'_

She was very surprised when soft, human hands removed her gags along with her binds. Finally, they removed her blindfold and her eyes opened, only to look into a swirling pool of dark emerald eyes that literally screamed darkness and power.

* * *

Releasing the endless bloodlust that coursed through him while ending the guards lives the figure started walking towards the cage that held the scared Veela.

Sighing in satisfaction, Hadrian casually took in his surroundings. Corpses lay on the ground with missing limbs or crushed beneath the rubble of the floor he collapsed. The walls were splattered with blood and pooled around the bodies. Even his robes were soaked completely in blood.

 _'Well normally I'm not the hero type, but lets see...I got the map, did the world a favor by killing these pathetic idiots, and saved a bunch of half naked Veela. Not bad for not being a hero.'_ He thought smugly.

A faint sound of whimpering caught his ears. The silver haired Veela was trying to edge away from his direction in the cage while the others were huddled together trying to find comfort in one another.

Opening the cage he stalked forward towards the Veela who seemed to shrink back with each step he took. Sighing in annoyance, he gently untied the bindings and the gag before removing the blindfold. The woman slowly opened her eyes and they widened as she looked into his eyes.

"So how was that for a heroic rescue?" He said while smirking smugly down at her.

That seemed to snap her out of her stupor as she replied in French _"You saved us..."_ and took in his appearance which was ragged and his face was hidden by a hood where only his eyes were visible.

"A truly marvelous job my apprentice, although I believe we have overstayed our welcome wouldn't you agree?" Stryker, who concealed his identity with his hood, said dryly.

Looking over at the piles of bodies, pool of blood, and the half-demolished building he chuckled "I guess so."

Taking out his bottomless bag he brought out a dozen wands or so. "Here, these are the wands I found." Before tossing them to the Veela woman who was still in a state of shock.

With that he turned to leave with his mentor but was stopped as the woman stumbled after him while saying something in French.

 _"Wait! Who are you?"_ she cried out.

Suddenly he stiffened before whirling around to face her. No, his eyes were looking at what was beyond her.

"Aurors! They've taken down the anti-apparition wards! It looks like they finally found this place due to the high level magic being cast not to mention the sound of battle!" Stryker hissed.

"Tsk! Sorry but I gotta go!" He replied. And with that he swiftly grabbed hold of his mentor's arm as they disapparated away leaving a dumbfounded woman staring at the spot where they disappeared.

* * *

Apolline watched as the small child-like figure turned and grabbed the hooded stranger's arm before disapparating away leaving her staring at the spot they vanished in utter disbelief.

Suddenly she heard many distinct CRACKS all around the building before a strangely familiar voice called out to her.

 _"Apolline! Where are you! Are you here!"_

Turning towards the source of the voice, Apolline turned back and yelled _"Sebastian! I'm here!"_

Sebastian Delacour, along with dozens of aurors , blasted open the entrance door and strode in. Upon seeing the love of his life running towards him, he rushed past the aurors and embraced his wife.

 _"Thank Merlin you are safe! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"_ Sebastian asked frantically after hugging his precious wife to his chest in a bear hug.

Apolline wept with relief and cried tears of joy upon seeing her husband. _"I'm fine Sebastian! They didn't hurt me! I am fine."_

 _"I was so worried when I found out you were missing! I searched everywhere for you, I'm sorry it took so long."_ Sebastian said in relief upon hearing his wife was fine.

 _"They blindfolded and tied us up but somebody rescued us!"_ Apolline said after hugging her husband.

It was then that he actually took in his surroundings. It was utter carnage and destruction. Blood was splattered everywhere and pooled around the bodies that were mercilessly torn apart. Aurors were helping untying the other scared Veela as they also wept in joy for their rescue.

 _"Somebody saved you? Who?"_ Sebastian asked.

 _"They blindfolded and tied me up but I heard the sounds of a battle. Someone landed on the ground and fought the guards who kidnapped me!"_ Apolline said frantically.

 _"I thought whoever this was, was going to kill me for sure, but a child-like figure who hid his face in a hood removed my binds and blindfolds!"_

 _"A child!? That's what caused all this? Who is this child? Where did he go?_ Sebastian asked as his eyebrows scrunched together in absolute confusion.

 _"I do not know Sebastian but he disapparated away with another person as soon as he freed me."_ Apolline replied.

Leading his wife away from the bloodbath, he gave her to the mediwizards and witches as he quickly conversed with the other aurors. They revealed that the other Veela they spoke to said the same thing. A figure landed in the middle of the floor and proceeded to slaughter the men. Next thing they know, the voice of his wife was heard speaking with another voice that sounded like a male child, along with a raspy old man's voice before they hurried off moments before their arrival. It was said that because of the manner in which the child spoke must've been British since he spoke English.

* * *

Said boy was currently in one of the safe houses of Stryker in England, his green eyes looking intently at the map of _Emyn Muil,_ while lounging on a very comfortable leather chair.

"So Stryker this is what I went through hell for huh, you know, people don't usually train by going out on dangerous missions to go and look for legendary treasure. You do know that right?" Hadrian said dryly.

Chuckling Stryker responded, "Well they say the best training is to gain experience and I'm giving you that in huge amounts. Besides, its not like treasure is what we are really after Hadrian."

"Its not?" Hadrian asked confused.

No, the real prize is in the legendary _Library of Muil_. I already told you this. That is the real prize. And it will benefit you much more than a silly treasure." Stryker responded calmly.

"And what kind of knowledge does this library hold Stryker?" The newly intrigued Hadrian asked.

"Take a look at the pages before the map Hadrian. Now tell me what do you see in that book? Stryker asked with a sudden gleam in his vibrant yellow eyes.

Looking through the pages he sees a countless number of spells, wards, runes and even potions that all were related to one subject in particular...rituals.

"Rituals! I thought you said my magic wasn't ready to handle the stress of high powered magic yet." Hadrian asked incredulously.

"And it's not. However, that doesn't mean we can't speed up the process a bit. By using the rituals in that book we can develop and make your magic that much more potent, making you stronger." Stryker explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why we are going on a treasure hunt! And not for a treasure either! But for a freaking library!" Hadrian said exasperatedly.

Chuckling Stryker responds "Hadrian if that one book has that much knowledge, think about what that whole library holds. Because no matter how little or how much knowledge is power boy. Be sure to remember that."

" After all, there are many legends and rumors that say the people of _Muil_ dabbled in many old, forbidden, and forgotten _Magiks_."

Looking eerily at the lightning shaped scar on his forehead Stryker continued "Luckily for you Hadrian, many of these rumors suggest that the people of _Muil_ created scrolls and rituals pertaining to one subject in particular... _SOUL MAGIC."_

* * *

 **Man that was my longest chapter so far. I hoped you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you guys think of the story so far.**

Spells or Runes some of you might not know:

 _Kaen:_ One of several fire-runes, I see this one as signifying a wildfire rather than hearth-fire. Spreads quickly.

 _Laguz:_ water, the ocean, a lake. Used effectively when wanting to spread the water to your target.

 _Ardere Sagitto: Volley of arrows erupt from wand._

 _Debiles Fulmen: Electric bolt of lightning._

 _Aqua Eructo: Creates a spout of water at the tip of the wand._

 _Rampago: Shockwave spell(slightly less than an earthquake)._

 _Diffindo: Cutting curse._


	4. Diagon Alley, Banks, and Snakes

**_Hadrian Potter: The Rise of Lord Peverell_**

 ** _I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did._**

 ** _Summary: He was abandoned, beaten, and left for dead. When he's introduced to the world of magic and learns of his family's betrayal he vows to be remembered. For this is the story of Hadrian Potter: The Rise of Lord Peverell. HP/DG_**

 ** _Harry is dark and has a sarcastic sense of humor. Wrong-Boy-Who Lived theme_**

 _Thinking/Spells/Foreign Language_

* * *

Diagon Alley, Banks, and Snakes

Hadrian felt himself slowly be brought back to the waking world as his body arose from the sweet, alluring sleep he was in. Grunting in annoyance at the morning light he tossed and turned in the bed as he tried to go back to sleep.

Letting out a sigh at the losing battle, he awoke with a yawn and reluctantly rose as he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. Rolling his stiff muscles, his mind drifted onto the night before.

 _'One of these days, I really have to learn how to apparate. Making a badass exit is gonna be a pain in the ass if I have to grab hold of Stryker's arm every time we have to escape.'_ He mentally grumbled.

Yesterday was a good day. He robbed the treasure hunters of their money and the legendary map of _Emyn Muil_ before embracing his darkness and using his skills to slaughter them all.

 _'Oh well, its not like the world is gonna miss them anyway.'_ He thought. _'Aurors must have been looking for them for a while, judging by the number of them who popped up.'_

 _'Too bad for them we got the money first.'_ He chuckled.

Making his way to the living room he saw his mentor, Stryker, in all his dark and mysterious glory eating a bowl of cereal while reading the Daily Prophet.

Smirking at the mental image of their flabbergasted expression at the missing money he spoke out loud. "Hey Stryker when are you going to teach me more powerful magic? All the runes, wards, and Curse Breaking skills you taught me are cool but I can't always depend on that to get me out of tight spots."

"Your magic is still developing Hadrian. If you overtax it you could damage your magical core beyond repair. That's why most children your age don't start their magical education until they reach the age of eleven." Stryker said.

"Still can't you teach me some more combat or dark spells? I'm not exactly getting any younger you know." Hadrian stated while sitting down.

"Dark magic may be powerful Hadrian but as you know it's also crafty and highly addictive. You need the right hatred, motivation, and anger to use these spells. However, you also need to bend the dark magic to your every command, without being succumbed to its addictive nature. Only by having the right mental fortitude and will power can you do this lest you lose your sanity to these spells." Stryker softly whispered.

"Is this the reason why you decided to teach me Occlumency?" Hadrian asked.

"Indeed it helps with controlling your emotions and thoughts. If you are truly set on the path you have started on you're going to need a tremendous amount of focus and control in order to master what I and many others will teach you later on. It also can prevent mental intrusion from others." Stryker softly stated.

"People can look into my head?" Hadrian exclaimed in alarm. If they managed to get inside his head, they would surely find out about his ambitions and his past.

"Yes, but only those who have learned the skill Legilimency can do it. It allows the caster to forcibly enter someone else's mind to look into their memories or read their thoughts and intentions." Stryker explained.

"Ha-have you used legilimency on me?" Hadrian asked with trepidation.

"Yes" Stryker bluntly said.

"WHAT!" Hadrian asked alarmed.

"Oh don't give me that look Hadrian I used it multiple times to see if you were qualified to be my apprentice. I didn't stay alive by being naïve, trusting, and weak. Only the strong survive Hadrian you and I both know this." Stryker said coldly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like someone digging through my head." Hadrian sneered glaring at Stryker.

"Then do something about it. The best defense is always best offense." Stryker patiently responded.

"Alright so if I master this, I will be able to control my emotions, guard my mind, and use dark magic freely while keeping my sanity." Hadrian asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's pretty much the gist of it" Stryker responded in amusement.

"On that note, when are we going hunting for the _Emyn Muil?_ I don't exactly like the idea of a parasite soul latched onto my forehead you know." Hadrian asked switching topics.

"Mmm...we should be ready in a couple of days we will need gold to fund our little voyage and although the money from those slave traders helped we will need a little more to make the trip." Stryker murmured.

"I believe a trip to Gringotts is needed." Stryker concluded.

"Well then lets get going then old man." Hadrian said eager to get that blasted soul leech off his head.

"If you haven't noticed Hadrian I'm still eating my breakfast." Stryker drawled.

"Fine, ruin my fun will you? Killjoy." Hadrian grumbled.

* * *

After freshening up and finishing breakfast Hadrian left the small safehouse he was currently living in and immediately grabbed on to Stryker's arm as they disappeared into the magical business district of Diagon Alley.

 _'Yeah, I'm definitely gonna have to learn how to apparate.'_ Hadrian thought with a sneer while immediately letting go of Stryker's arm.

Taking in his surroundings he spotted various witches and wizards browsing the alley's shops with small narrow roads leading onwards. He spotted few curious children his age looking around a toy shop but continued towards his destination.

He paused at the steps of Gringotts as he remembered the first time he visited the famous Goblin's bank.

* * *

Flashback

3 years ago...

He had done it. He had finally killed the Dursleys. His mind was numb from what had happened half an hour ago and his eyes were wide but submerged with a dead look in them. His hands still twitched as an after-effect of complete rushing adrenaline. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered that he should feel horrified at what he had done; that he had murdered his so called relatives and committed a horrendous crime. A thought struck him, he was now officially a killer. As realization dawned on him, Hadrian felt his knees grow weak and staggered on a nearby bench. As he sat down, his entire being started to shake as the shock finally started to sink in. He began to take deep breaths to calm himself.

 _'Panicking will not help anything. I need to calm myself...'_ He thought.

He knew he should be ashamed of himself; that he should feel guilt and sorrow for his actions. But he couldn't bring himself to feel those emotions despite his attempts. The Dursleys hated him and abused him for as long as he could remember. The feeling was mutual and he couldn't bring himself to care whether they died or not. What confused and scared him was the manner in which they were killed.

Under the guidance of his mentor, Stryker, he found a minor dark ritual to combat the malnourishment that he suffered during his tenure with the Dursleys. The problem was that he needed a couple of sacrifices in order to complete the ritual. Stryker thought that the Dursleys matched the description of sacrifices perfectly and this was the result.

"Stryker." At his soft command the old man standing beside him turned and looked to him as calm as ever. He seemed to glide towards him and he noticed that Stryker didn't seem bothered in the least.

Sensing his apprentice's discomfort, Stryker spoke to him "What you have just done is not a mindless slaughter. Yes, you killed them but ask yourself this: Isn't this fair retribution for all that they made you endure." Stryker asked in a soft tone as he opened his eyes to meet his chilling yellow gaze.

"Your uncle stabbed you for trying to defend yourself. Your cousin bullied and beat you for your entire life at their house. Your aunt scorned and ridiculed you and forced you into slavery." Stryker to reasoned with him.

"What you did was completely justified. I believe the old saying is an eye for an eye. You needed to stabilize yourself and they needed to pay for their sins. By doing this ritual you have saved yourself months of recooperation from their treatment."

"And besides do not tell me that you did not enjoy taking your revenge Hadrian." Stryker finished calmly with a calculating glint in his yellow orbs.

"You are right. I did enjoy killing them. That ritual changed me Stryker, I can feel it. The darkness and bloodlust burns in my veins and I like it. I like the feeling of power coursing through me." Hadrian spoke softly.

Before Stryker could respond he cut him off. "But, you were in control the entire time not me. I do not like being manipulated no matter what. I will make one thing clear: I am in control and I will always be in control." He coldly snapped at him.

Stryker regarded him with a blank expression and calculating gaze before nodding his head in acceptance with a small smirk. "Very well Hadrian. It shall be as you say."

"You will teach me magic and give me knowledge and make me powerful as you promised." He continued coldly.

"I believe that is the reason for you becoming my apprentice." Stryker mockingly stated.

He stood up once again but there was a change in his appearance. No longer the powerful, yet hesitant and weak boy who remained ignorant of the world around him. The boy now had a cold and determined look to him. His emerald eyes raged as a fiery inferno raging with dark power.

As he walked away, his mind wandered to the act of revenge against the Dursleys. He liked it. He reveled in it. The tables have turned. Now _he_ was the one in control. The feeling of powerlessness he had despised so much was replaced as the dark power coursed trough his veins.

No more would he be the one to run away from others in fear. No more would he be oppressed and bullied. He experienced a taste of that power and now he wanted it. The power to forge his own destiny.

His parents had abandoned him. Hadrian had waited years for them, but they never came. No one came, in fact, because no one cared, he realized. They didn't care he was abused. They didn't care that he was slowly dying from it.

He was sick of waiting for others to rescue him. _He_ would rescue himself. Stryker was right. _'The strong survive and the weak perish.'_

Together apprentice and master walked away, united and strong. Hadrian Potter had made his choice.

And thus died the little boy known as Hadrian James Potter. Reborn with vengeance and determination, he would stop at nothing to forge his own destiny.

 _'The day will come when I will be stronger and stand on top of the world. And ALL shall tremble before my name for it will be never forgotten.'_

* * *

1 year later...

The past year had been quite the interesting experience for the young wizard. He had finally freed himself from the shackle his relatives had placed on him and made his own way into the world.

"So you are saying there is a hidden magical alley where I can get supplies and materials?" Hadrian asked curiously.

"Quite, its the polar opposite of the alley that you encountered when we first met." Stryker replied.

"What was that alley's name again?" Hadrian asked while scratching his head while looking for an inn called _The Leaky Cauldron_.

"That alley's name was called Knockturn Alley. The alley that we are currently headed to is called Diagon Alley." Stryker whispered.

Currently he was disguised courtesy of a glamour charm making his usual jet-black hair and emerald eyes appearance turn into blonde hair and brown eyes respectively. His facial structure had changed as well so no one would recognize him. It would be best to show caution and to not show his true appearance.

Now at the age of seven Hadrian had grown taller and thanks to the ritual involving the Dursleys he now looked like a healthy seven year old young wizard, albeit much colder and more deadly.

As Stryker had promised he began to teach him all that he needed to know. Runes, Wards, and Curse Breaking being the majority of them. Stryker also taught him non-magical subjects such as spellings, grammar, mathematics, and history.

Thanks to the Daily Prophet and some information gathering on his own he quickly learned more on his so called family's background and the fact that for all intents and purposes he didn't even exist.

Apparently, he had a brother named Charles Potter who along with Neville Longbottom were hailed the Boys-Who-Lived for defeating Dark Lord called Voldemort of all things.

 _'What king of moron calls himself Voldemort of all things? It's so retarded beyond belief.'_

The Potter's were also quite the rich and important family with tons of political power. However, as he tried to look for information on himself he found nothing. It's like he never even existed.

For some unknown reason he was sent to live with the Dursleys and Stryker suggested that to learn more he visit Gringotts for information.

And so Hadrian found himself at the door to the _The Leaky Cauldron_. Changing his expression into a blank mask he entered the inn with Stryker right beside him. Immediately the sound of chattering, laughter, and murmurs reached his ears as the customers sat and talked with each other while others sat down and enjoyed their food.

"I believe the entrance to the Alley is near the back Hadrian." Stryker whispered.

Spying a young woman making her way to the back Hadrian discreetly followed and watched in fascination as the woman tapped her wand in a certain sequence. The walls shifted and then the Alley revealed itself.

Quickly slipping through the opening, he turned his wide eyes and looked upon Diagon Alley for the first time. Rows and rows of shops lined next to each other where a bunch of wizards and witches roamed getting whatever they needed being clothes, books, or cauldrons.

"You should really close your mouth before it catches flies Hadrian" Stryker chuckled.

Closing his mouth shut, Hadrian looked towards the tall building at the end of the alley. It was a big building with granite stones for steps while long white pillars supported its large dome where a steady flow of wizards and witches entered and exited from.

"That building is called Gringotts. It's ran by the goblin race and they are ruthlessly cunning and intelligent. They also are formidable warriors when threatened." Stryker warned him.

As he slowly began to walk up the stairs, he curiously gazed at the pair of armored goblin guards at the entrance. They were short, wrinkled, with long crooked noses and sharp teeth. Their beady eyes were alert as they scanned passersby for any sign of danger.

As soon as he was about to enter the bank Hadrian realized Stryker stopped near the entrance.

"What are you doing Stryker the bank is inside you know." Hadrian said sarcastically.

Chuckling Stryker responded "Indeed but these are your affairs not mine. I guided you to the building, that is enough. Remember to be polite and firm and you should be fine. Remember ask to speak to your account manager for information regarding your assets though. I will be at the _The Leaky Cauldron_ when you are finished." Stryker frowned.

Nodding Hadrian took a deep breath and maintained his expression blank while walking inside the bank. He walked forward confidently with slow deliberate steps until he made is way to one of the goblins on the counter.

"I would like to exchange some of my muggle money into wizarding coins and speak to my account manager." Hadrian clearly stated while keeping his tone neutral.

"Your name?" The goblin asked without looking up from his papers on the desk.

"Hadrian Potter."

"I see and how do we know that you are who you claim to be?" The goblin asked now looking straight at him.

"Well how would you normally identify me?" Hadrian asked curiously.

"A drop of your blood is normally required, however, for a small fee an entire test could be done showing your assets and heritage." The goblin stated.

"Very well." Hadrian sighed dropping a small bag full of gold coins.

The goblin then summoned another short looking goblin while ordering it to take a blood test.

"Right this way Mr. Potter I will take you so we can validate your identity." Hadrian nodded as he was led off into the halls beyond the desks. Hadrian was taken into a small office.

Hadrian didn't even bat an eye when the goblin took out a small dagger and pricked his finger letting the small trickle of blood flow onto a parchment. The goblin then tapped the same finger with the other side of his dagger in order to heal the cut. He then murmured something under his breath. The blood on the parchment then started writing revealing the name Hadrian James Potter.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems you are who you say you are. Come I will take you to your account manager Sharptooth." Hadrian gave a quick nod and strode further through the halls of the goblin bank until he was stopped at a wooden door and led inside where a small goblin, who he presumed was the goblin named Sharptooth, was sitting in a leather chair.

Turning his shrewd gaze onto him the goblin asked "I was told that you have business with us Mr. Potter."

He gave a small nod "Greetings Master Sharptooth." Hadrian politely replied.

"Greetings Mr. Potter. You are not what you seem to be." Sharptooth replied back.

"Oh how so?" Hadrian asked interested.

"You are not a naive regular wizarding child, I can see the darkness and intelligence in your eyes."

Smirking he nodded. "Indeed. I'm merely here for business. No more, no less."

"Yes you wanted a list of your assets and your heritage." Said Sharptooth as he studied the parchment he was given before sliding it over to him.

Curiously reaching for the parchment, he brought it up to read.

 _Name: Hadrian James Potter_

Age: _7_

 _Birthdate: July 31st, 1991_

 _Family: Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Parents: James Charles Potter - Father and Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans - Mother_

 _Blood Relations: Charles Percival Potter (Brother) Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Aunt)- Deceased, Dudley Dursley (Cousin)-Deceased_

 _Blood Status: Half Blood_

 _Magical Status: Wizard_

 _Magical Core: High - may reach Archmage level by magical maturity_

 _Special Abilities: Parseltongue and Parselmagic_

 _Others: Soul Fragment in scar._

 _Trust Vault for Hadrian James Potter_

 _100,000 Galleons_

 _50,000 Sickles_

 _20,000 Knuts_

 _Heritage: Scion to Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Blood)_

 _Heir to Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Blood and Magic)_

Looking up from the parchment, he asked curiously "What does it mean by Archmage level?"

"All magical beings are categorized into different levels based on their magical strength. Muggles are the lowest, followed by squibs and then below average witches and wizards. Wizards and Witches are the most common class where the bulk of the population are since it is considered the average level. The level higher is called Sorcerer and Sorceress which are above average magic users. The elite levels are the Mage, followed by Archmage, and then Warlock class, which is the highest." Sharptooth explained.

"The only Warlock level being to have existed was Merlin himself. The Hogwarts' Founders were around the Archmage level. Currently there are only few people left in Archmage level in the world. Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, and the former Dark Lord Voldemort, are the most famous among them." Sharptooth continued to explain.

Bringing his attention back to the parchment Hadrian asked "Why am I the scion to the House of Potter and no the heir?"

"You were the heir at birth but after a while your parents decided to pass that honor to your brother since you were both born at the same time this allowed them to do so."

Nodding coldly he then asked "And Parseltongue and Parselmagic?"

"Parseltongue is the ability to speak to snakes. Parselmagic is the magic performed with Parseltongue I believe."

Nodding Hadrian said "I would like to renounce the name Potter."

Raising his eyebrows Sharptooth asked "You don't want to be associated with the Potters."

"My parents abandoned me so I see no reason to associate myself with them any longer. I will forge my own life with a new name." Said Hadrian with a cold smile.

"Then might I make a suggestion? Instead of renouncing your name immediately, keep it for now. In order to not attract too much attention to yourself. I believe you go to Hogwarts in 4 years and I am sure you wish for your own plans to be undisturbed. This will give you that." Sharptooth interjected.

Hadrian pondered this new idea. It had merit he thought.

 _'On one hand I want nothing to do with my so called family but on the other I can see the reason for secrecy. No doubt people will try to stop me from being powerful. After all, there are those who seek power and then there are those who desperately wish to keep it.'_

"There is also another option to consider." Sharptooth said.

Shaken from his thoughts Hadrian replied "And what's that?"

"In the parchment it's been revealed that you have two titles. Since you have been blocked by your parents from becoming an heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, this has indirectly led an old bloodline to activate, one which had been thought to have died out centuries ago." Sharptooth explained.

"It just so happens that since you are the heir to this line by your blood and magic and since there are no other surviving family members a safeguard has been activated allowing you to take lordship of this title even though you are underage. Effectively giving you the same rights and privileges of an adult." The goblin explained with a predatory grin.

Smiling at the news, he rather liked the idea, and the more he thought about it, the more he like it. It would be a fresh start, a new beginning, and most importantly nothing associated with the name Potter. Looking back at Sharptooth with his own predatory smile he asked "Ok what is this secondary title called?"

"Lord Peverell, Mr. Potter" Sharptooth responded calmly.

"Lord Peverell," Hadrian said aloud. It had a nice ring to it he mused. It made him feel important and powerful, he liked it he decided. However, that still brought up the issue of the lordship being a complete secret.

"I take it you would like to claim the lordship of the Peverell household and the line Mr. Potter?" The account manger said interrupting his thoughts.

Responding to the question, "I would very much like to claim the Peverell lordship, however that still raises the problem that if I do, naturally people will become curious and try to pry on how I could claim it since this line hasn't been active for centuries." Hadrian said with a frown.

"Indeed Mr. Potter you are correct. That is why I brought the idea of not renouncing the Potter name yet, for it will bring you unwanted scrutiny. I would say wait till your 3rd or 4th year in Hogwarts to announce that you are no longer a Potter. By then your affairs would be in order and you could stay under the radar for the time being." Sharptooth said.

 _'Mmm...till my third or fourth year in Hogwarts is a long time...however, if I follow through with this none of my plans will be disrupted...no merely delayed...and better yet nobody will expect it.'_ Hadrian thought with a smirk.

"And I assume all investments and financial dealings done in the Peverell name would be kept a secret as well." Hadrian said with a smirk.

"Of course after all as far as the magical world knows you are a Potter not a Peverell." Sharptooth said with an equally cunning smirk on his face.

Chuckling in amusement Hadrian said, "Well then Sharptooth you have convinced me. I accept the Peverell Lordship now how do I claim this title?"

Sharptooth reached into his desk and pulled out a small silver box. Opening it revealing a ring he pushed the box across the desk so Hadrian could see it.

The ring was silver with a gold triangle within a circle that seemed to pulse with deep waves of magic."

"This Mr. Potter is the Peverell lord ring. It can only be worn by those who have been blessed by having the same blood and magic of a Peverell, it is unique in that perspective. To claim your lordship as a Peverell, you only have to put the ring on." Sharptooth explained, pushing the silver ring forward.

Reaching forwards towards the ring, Hadrian could feel the deep pulses of magic calling to him almost as if in a trance Hadrian slipped the ring onto his middle finger.

He could feel a pulse as the ring pricked him taking a sample of his blood, all of a sudden the ring glowed before dying down signifying the bond of ancestral magic. The feeling was familiar, comforting, and reassuring.

After watching the whole ordeal Sharptooth finally spoke up, "Now you are bonded with the family magic allowing you access to the Peverell items and areas such as family tomes. This is a common practice amongst magical families. Now then I believe all that is left is to create a new name for yourself."

"A new name?" Hadrian asked puzzled.

"Yes although for now you will be a Potter to the magical world in secret you are Lord Peverell and as such you need a new name for yourself with the surname Peverell.

Hadrian pondered for a new name. It wasn't everyday that a person chose a new name for himself. He wanted a name that would be remembered and said with respect.

 _Mmm...I will keep the name Hadrian it suits me...but a middle name that's a hard one, I doubt I'd call myself Voldemort though.'_

All of a sudden a name popped into his head, one that he knew would be his. Snapping his eyes open he saw Sharptooth patiently waiting for him.

"Do you have a name Mr. Potter?"

"Antioch Peverell. My name will be Hadrian Antioch Peverell." Hadrian said firmly.

"So it shall be, I will put that name as your main one for the Peverell Lordship. However, that still means that you are a Potter to the rest of the world for the time being." Sharptooth explained.

"I understand, I believe that concludes our business Sharptooth I look forward to seeing the Peverell name rise once again with you as my account manager." Hadrian smoothly replied.

"Of course Hadrian, good day to you wizard." Said Sharptooth.

With one last smirk Hadrian strode out of the bank.

* * *

Hadrian was looking at the row of pets while holding his two new books under his arm. After coming out of the bank he went into Knockturn Alley to buy some books two of which were written in Parseltongue. He came into this pet store and was looking at the rows of snakes.

 _"SS. Stupid humans all they do is stare."_

 _"Come closer I want to bite your head off!"_

 _"I'm Hungry!"_

 _"Wait until-"_

After looking around to make sure no one was looking, Hadrian turned his head back to the snakes and hissed out a response, much to their surprise. _"Well I never knew Snakes had this much of a bad temper."_

 _"A Speaker! You speak the ancient tongue of the serpents."_ The snakes hissed back in surprise _._

 _"I just recently learned of this ability. I need someone who will teach me the ways of Parseltongue and its magic, Parselmagic."_ Hadrian hissed.

 _"There hasn't been a speaker since the one called Lord Voldemort. Come here young speaker I have been around the magical world and I can teach you the magic that you seek."_ A voice hissed from the far left.

Walking towards the source of the voice he looked inside the cage and saw a silver-black snake with glittering red eyes and was about 5 feet long.

 _"What is your name snake."_ Hadrian asked.

 _"My name is Mercury. I am an Ashwinder Cobra, a magical crossbreed species who are known for their deadly venom and resistant skin. Get me out of here speaker and I will teach you all the Parselmagic you seek."_ It hissed back.

Nodding, he opened the cage and watched cautiously as Mercury slid onto his arm and wrapped itself around his shoulders loosely.

Walking to the counter he scared some customers with the scary looking snake on his shoulders.

"I would like to buy this snake please." He calmly told the shop owner as he looked at him in shock.

"O-Of course. It will cost 15 galleons. Do be careful with it." The shopkeeper stammered out.

Handing over the money Hadrian walked out and headed towards _The Leaky Cauldron_ where Stryker was.

Approaching Stryker Hadrian said "Well Stryker it looks like we have found a new companion." Hadrian muttered.

Stryker smirked. "I can see that. It will most certainly be useful when we are in need of intimidation."

Looking down at the tightly coiled snake Hadrian hissed at it. _"Welcome to the club Mercury. I have a feeling this is the start of one hell of a friendship."_

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the hunt for the legendary treasure of Emyn Muil . I promise more action in that one.**


End file.
